neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Samus Aran
This article is about Samus Aran. For other uses of Samus, go here. Samus Aran is a female intergalactic bounty hunter, who protects her home planet, Zebes. When wearing her suit she can be mistaken for a robot, she is really a human with Chozo and Metroid blood, who uses this Power Suit in order to destroy the Metroid's, and the Space Pirates. Her two arch nemesis' are Ridley (Normal Ridley or Meta Ridley), and Mother Brain. Samus continues to protect her planet (and sometimes other planets) from danger. Appearances The Paper Hunter In Paper Team Nintendo, Samus follows Ridley to Zebes where Mario and Co. appear out of the portal in front of her. Samus then fights them thinking they are a threat. After you beat her she joins the team. She is the second to last person to join the group. Her special ability is laying bombs to get past debris. Samus's Mutation During the events of Metroid Prime 4: Mutation, the Space Pirates take a DNA sample of Samus and mix it with Phazon. They use this Hunter Phazon on a Metroid causing it to mutate into a Samus-like form called Metroid Samus. Later, Samus falls into a vat of Hunter Phazon. Samus, already being herself, grew into a large mutated beast. This mutation gave her incredible strength, sharp senses, and agility. The Four Samus's In Metroid Fusion 2: Fission, Samus gets infected by a thick, brown X Parasite which caused her to split into four separate forms, blue, green, orange, and purple. Husband In Erased Memories, Samus's memory is wiped out, and she falls in love with Luigi in New Pork City. Porky attacks, and they both stop Porky, and then they go to the Mushroom Kingdom. Super Smash Bros. Adventure Samus will appear in Super Smash Bros. Adventure. Here, she will be teleported to the Pokémon World, and will have to fight through the many Pokémon enemies that live there. She will use here Arm Cannon as her normal attack, the Charge Shot, and here Final Smash, the Fire Shot. Super Smash Bros. Special Moves *'B:' Charge Shot *'B→:' Missile *'B↑:' Screw Attack *'B↓:' Bomb *'Final Smash:' Zero Laser Super Smash Bros. Chronicles Samus encounters her old rival, Dark Samus. Her armor pieces fell off during her defeat. Dark Samus is bringing Pikachu to her master. She's not gonna give up. She fired at Dark Samus. It was a rematch between the person without power and a person with dark power. Captain N The Game Master Samus Aran appears as Princess Lara's newest bodyguard in Captain N: The Game Master and very rarely speaks. She is the most mysterious of the N Team, so mysterious that nobody even knows that she's a girl. She is a loyal member of the team seemingly however she joins only so she can extract her personal revenge on Mother Brain. She claims that she does not care for the team to Kevin once she reveals her true intent however by the end of the game she reveals that she truely does care as she reveals herself to be a woman to the others. The Clone Samus appears in Metroid Prime 4: Clone as the playable character. She uses the Clone Suit to destroy parts of a Space Pirate space station, but however loses her new suit to Sylux. After that, she locates a new Mother Brain, and destroys the space station. However, she does not make it out in time and is blown off to a jungle planet... Super Smash Bros. Demigod Samus appears in Super Smash Bros. Demigod as a starter character, her moveset is based on Brawl. The Silver Sun Samus appears as an unlockable character in Second Era: The Silver Sun. She wants to save the multiverse by defeating the Silver Sun. The Beginning of the End In the events of Metroid: Virus, Samus travels to Earth (now Geoterra-253) to exterminate the last of the Pirates, encountering several old allies (Noxus and Spire), as well as new foes (the new Super Pirates and robotic android Mecha-Samus). She regains several classic upgrades, but receives new combos for two of her beams. Zero Suit Samus Main Article: Zero Suit Samus Zero Suit Samus is Samus Aran without her Power Suit on. Without her Power Suit, Samus wears a blue skin-tight leotard. Zero Suit Samus is much more agile and swift without her Power Suit, as she does not have to carry as much weight around. Zero Suit Samus also yields a gun that can turn into a laser whip. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Series Zero Suit Samus made her official Super Smash Bros. debut in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, she is not a new playable character on her own, but rather, she is Samus' alternate form, similar to Princess Zelda and Sheik. She was meant to be in Super Smash Bros. Adventure, however, she was taken out when Classic Mode was announced to have been removed. Soaring Eagle In The Metroid Chronicles, Samus is fused with Chozo DNA, becoming Soaring Eagle. But she is unaware of her human DNA. Gallery samus_no-helmet.png|Helmetless sprites. SamusNvF2D.png|''Nintendo vs. Fantendo'' 150px-Zero Suit Samus.png 199px-Mom samus.jpg 220px-Brawlrsamus.jpg 278px-Samus Trophy.png Alt-samus3.jpg Samus Charged.png|Samus in Super Smash Bros. Charged! Samus & Zero Suit Samus.png|Samus in the Power Suit next to Samus in the Zero Suit Samuswiiucropped.png Category: Characters Category: Playable Characters Category: Allies Category: Captains Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Main Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Metroid Series Category:Metroid Characters Category:Samus Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs